


Little Red

by DestielHardcoreLove



Series: Bendriel Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bendriel, Gen, Red Riding Hood Elements, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was prone to believing everything that their friend Chuck told them but it just made Samandriel laugh.  Creatures, let alone were wolves in the forests?  Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my Bendriel one shot series! There is just not enough written about this pairing so here I am!
> 
> If you have any prompts/requests please please let me know and I will add it to my list!

* * *

 

Samandriel sighed heavily into the phone as his best friend Castiel’s worried voice continued to drone on.  He was walking away from the University in the direction of the apartment he shared with Cas and another one of their friends, Chuck.  All three of them were not only in their first year here at the school but first ever away from home.  Castiel and Samandriel were both from the city, spoiled on the affections of their parents while Chuck had lived in the rural area his entire life.  It was Chuck’s warnings about the creatures in the forest that surrounded their area and it never failed to turn Castiel into an anxious mess.  

 

_“Alfie, please tell me you have your pepper spray...and come straight home!  It’s after curfew and a full moon...you know….”_

 

“Yes Castiel, I know.  It’s not my fault my computer stopped working and I had to use the library’s.  I’ll be fine, those are just stories anyway,” Samandriel rolled his eyes but continued to listen.  Castiel went on and on about all the tales Chuck had told them one night...about how the forests held strange but amazing things.  Samandriel being the more logical of the three of them demanded proof.  Chuck merely stammered, claiming that if it wasn’t real there wouldn’t be stories.  Samandriel had just laughed fondly before going back to his math homework.  He needed more proof than that to believe in such far fetched stories about werewolves and other creatures lurking around in woods.  

 

_“Do you at least have your sweater?”_

 

“Yes mother, I have my red hoodie with me,” Samandriel smirked the scandalized noise Castiel made.  Before his friend could spout out another tirade Samandriel hung up, shoving the phone deep into his pocket as he quickened his pace.  He was going to pay for that later but for right now he just wanted peace and quiet.  

 

The moon was rising higher, casting an ethereal glow around the surrounding trees and Samandriel shivered, pulling his hoodie closer around himself.  A chill settled right in his bones and he had to stop, taking in a deep breath as he gazed up at the moon.  It was then a long howl broke through the still night.

 

“Oh!” Samandriel gasped spinning around but there was nothing behind him.  His heart was hammering in his chest and the urge to run was prodding him to move.  Another howl, a different one, echoed through the trees and Samandriel felt the first pulse of fear as he turned to start running.  The sound of his feet hitting the pavement sounded too loud even against the thudding in his ears but he couldn’t slow down.  

 

“Shit…” he gasped, skidding to a stop.  The path he always took to the university went through the woods, it was a straight path but Samandriel didn’t want to go in there.  It was always during the day that he dared to venture through it.  He could always go around, it would take him twice as long or he could even call Castiel to come pick him up in his old vw bug.

 

Before he could come up with a solution, another howl broke through his mindless rambling and he started running again...straight through the woods.

 

He could see the other side as he sped up, his lungs squeezing painfully.  The hairs on the back of his neck raised and he gasped, nearly stumbling when something rather large jumped out in front of him.  At first he thought it was a bear but the closer it ambled towards him he realized it was a dog of some sort, snarling and drooling at him.  The thing was huge and smelled horrible, it’s fur matted and covered in mud.

 

“Oh my God…” Samandriel couldn’t catch his breath as he backed away slowly, whatever this thing was made a low huffing noise, almost as if it was laughing at him.  It’s hackles raised and Samandriel felt his heart drop when the thing lowered down, poised to lunge forward.  Samandriel opened his mouth to scream when something even larger tackled it, both of them rolling and biting at each other.  He didn’t hesitate, quickly hiding behind a tree to get out of their path.

 

There was a loud yelp then a crunching noise that churned Samandriel’s stomach.  He didn’t want to look...he just wanted to wake up from this dream he was suddenly having.  There was a rustling sound and Samandriel squeezed his eyes shut when it came closer.  A warm breath washed over his face and he whimpered, digging his fingers into the tree at his back.

 

Something warm touched his cheek and he was blinking his eyes open, a gasp lodging in his throat when he saw a different creature in front of him.  It had to be the one who attacked the first but this one was much cleaner and smelled like cedar.  Big blue amberish colored eyes blinked at him and it made a soft whining noise before it’s large muzzle was nudging at his chin.  Samandriel stared at it in wonder and before he could stop himself he was laughing, reaching out to touch the grey fur on it’s head.  

 

“Wow…” he whispered.  The first creature had looked disgusting but this one... looked and felt like a normal dog...or wolf.  Just, massive in size.  He shrank back when he noticed the blood in it’s mouth and the wolf whined again, nodding it’s head towards something.  Samandriel hesitantly moved away from the tree to see that the crunch he had heard earlier was in fact the other creature’s neck being snapped.  

 

“Y-You saved me?” he asked in awe, staring up at the wolf.  It nodded and Samandriel beamed, reaching up to run his fingers through the wolf’s fur on his neck.  There was a strange rumbling noise and it took Samandriel a moment to realize it was coming from the wolf...almost like a purr.

 

“Thank you,” he said biting down on his bottom lip.  The wolf nudged him again, his nose cold and wet against his skin.  Samandriel giggled but allowed the wolf to nuzzle at him.  He was so lost in this strange but yet wonderful thing he didn’t catch the moment the wolf’s happy grumbling turned into something else.  

 

He heard his wolf growling and he yanked back his hands in time for it to turn and face yet another one.  This one was tawny with the most amazing green and gold eyes.  There was a bunch of grumbling and several growls exchanged between them before his wolf was sinking down, giving his sweater gentle nips.  Samandriel swallowed hard and hesitantly moved closer.  When his wolf nodded he scrambled to crawl up on his wolf’s back, laughing when the wolf stood up and started walking towards the other side of the woods.

 

The tawny one followed close behind, he wasn’t as big but he was still massive compared to the first one.  Samandriel settled against his wolf’s fur and curled into it, the urge to fall asleep too great for him to pass up.

 

_“Wake up Little Red.”_

 

Samandriel shot up and stifled a shout, he was still in class.  The sun was still bright outside and everyone around him was snickering.  Their teacher chuckled and returned to the front of the classroom to continue with his lecture.  Samandriel rubbed at his face with annoyance and waited for them to be dismissed.  He had a break next that he always met with Castiel to get lunch in the cafeteria.  This time though he was craving something heavier than sandwiches and was just about to text him when he heard his best friend shouting for him.  He stopped in mid step when he saw two large men standing with Castiel, their bodies almost towering over his friend.

 

“Guys, this is my bestfriend I was telling you about, Samandriel,” Castiel said beaming up at the two.  Samandriel opened his mouth to greet them when he lost the ability to speak.  The one on the right, standing closer to Castiel was smirking down at him, his blonde hair spiked up and green eyes sparkling.  He gazed up at the other and ignored Castiel’s prodding.

 

The other one was smiling too but it was softer, the blue of his eyes shining and for just a brief second he saw it.  The amber swirling deep underneath.

 

“Hello there...love your sweater by the way...Little Red,” the man drawled.  Samandriel all but fainted right there on the spot.

 

 


End file.
